User blog:Mattia Garavini/Pure Evil proposal: Sigvald the Magnificent
For my proposal, i present to you what is pretty much Warhammer's version of Jeoffrey Baratheon. Sigvald the Magnificent. What's the work? Warhammer (sometimes called Warhammer Fantasy) is the name of a number of tabletop battle and roleplaying games marketed by UK firm Games Workshop. "Warhammer" was a tabletop battle game that began in 1983 and was previously known as Warhammer Fantasy Battle (WHFB), its last official edition (8th edition) was published in 2010. It was officially discontinued and replaced with the Warhammer: Age of Sigmar game universe by Games Workshop in July 2015, and all official GW support for Warhammer Fantasy Battle was discontinued, the same year when the videogame Total War Warhammer was released. The Warhammer verse was closely based on our own, with continents laid out in a similar pattern, and the action was mostly located within "The Old World", roughly analogous to 16th century Europe. Other locations of note are Ulthuan, the island home of the High Elves, and "The New World", which has two continents, Naggaroth in the North, home to the Dark Elves, and southern Lustria, home to the Lizardmen. At the very North and South poles of the world were the Chaos Wastes, a nightmare realm from which the greatest evils of the world originated. In addition, the map of the Warhammer world included several locations not covered by the game, with such original names as Nippon and Cathay (Cathay is even protected by a "Great Bastion"). Standard fantasy elements were also present — Elves used to dominate but are a shadow of their former selves; Dwarfs occupy the few mountain strongholds that have not yet fallen to Skaven, Orcs and Goblins. The forces of Chaos are present, both in the form of great warbands of mutated and corrupted warriors with horned helmets and as cult activity in the heart of imperial society. Warhammer is also characterized by an atmosphere of dark comedy and horror, the Greenskins (orcs and goblins) are sociopathic manchildren living only to cause mayhem, pillage, antagonizing the Dwarves and fighting battles against strong enemies, and their violent behaviour is usually depicted as slapstick comedy rather than something horrible. The Dwarves are grudge obsessed sticks in the mud who once declared war on a elector count of the empire ecause the he hired Dwarf craftsmen from Karak Kadrin to build it, promising them twelve dozen wagonloads of gold as payment. He ended up underpaying — by two and a half pennies. What would be a simple accounting error to any reasonable person is a causus belli to the Dwarves. Bretonnia is a dark parody of King Arthur's britain where the peasants are dumb and always confined in poverty. The knights and aristocrats of Bretonnia are rich and snobbish jerks who frequently abuse the peasants and use them as monster bait and meat shields. And theres also that small issue for young wizard students that they can't cast a single spell without running the risk of being turned into a crazy mutant with tentacles by Chaos. Basically if you were to put Elric of Melnibone, Berserk and Monty Python in a blender, you would get something similar to Warhammer Fantasy. Who is he and what he has done? Prince Sigvald the Magnificent is a narcissistic and sociopathic warlord from Warhammer Fantasy Battles and its related media. He is the infamous leader of the Slaanesh cultist division of the Hordes of Chaos and the self proclaimed champion of the lustful chaos god Slaanesh. Though he appears as a handsome young man, he plagued the world for three centuries. The personification of beauty on the outside, but rot within, and all-around spoiled brat, the Geld-Prince rides at the head of an army of utterly devoted followers who would give their lives for him without a second thought. His elite bodyguard bear mirrored shields so that Sigvald might bask in his own divine glory, and dozens of exotic females attend to his every whim and desire. He was cast out of his barbarian tribe at an early age for indulging in cannibalism. Killing his father and selling his soul to Chaos for power, he married two women, only to rip off their faces and replace them with doll porcelain once he grew bored of them. The third of his wives was kidnapped by another lord, and he abandoned her to die. He then took command of a Slaaneshi army, going on a rampage butchering any whom he deemed not beautiful enough, leaving entire cities dead in his wake. Sigvald then went on a campaign against the High Elves, killing every single one he saw just because their hair was better than his. When the Elves struck back, killing a number of his men, Sigvald refused to retreat due to a fear of his pride being wounded. Eventually, as more of his lieutenants rose against him, Sigvald grew a body count of his own men as high as the Elves'. He eventually permitted his own army to perish behind him as a point of pride, refusing to stop a duel to the death. He also burned a tavern to the ground simply because he didn't like the taste of their wine. Freudian excuse Him being exiled by his father is nothing compared to him selling his soul to Slaanesh and engaging in endless acts of depravity to stroke his narcissism and his twisted vision of beauty. Final verdict He deserves the PE stick. He's perverted to the extreme, obnoxious and has zero redeeming qualities. Sigvald is really worthy of being the champion of the chaos god of lust and sets the standards for Chaos aligned villains in Warhammer. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals